SENSITIVE PORNOGRAPH REMAKE
by mingpouty
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, penulis terkenal berumur duapuluh dua tahun bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku penggemarnya. Tapi ternyata? / KYUMIN FANFICTION! REMAKE! TWOSHOT! Warning: PWP! VULGAR LANGUAGE! NOT FOR CHILDREN! / END CHAP IS UP/Ini goodbye FF (?) ku sebelum hiatus. / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYER, MIND TO RnR? JOYERDEUL, SARANGHAEEEEEEE
1. Chapter 1

**Sensitive Pornograph Remake**

**.**

**Author : Debby**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Lenght : Twoshot!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, NC! Typo(s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

**ps : coba baca sampai bawah-bawahnyaa dulu ya. biar tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita (?)**

.

.

_Memiliki kekasih yang umurnya jauh lebih tua di antara kita ternyata dapat menarik dalam banyak hal._

Sungmin terbaring pasrah dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak terpasang ditubuh mulusnya. Dengan dada yang tengah di jilati oleh sosok tampan diatas tubuhnya dan tangan sosok tampan itu yang sedang memilin tonjolan merah muda yang ada di dada Sungmin.

"Ahh~ Kyuhh... Bukankah shh.. kau harus bekerja sekarang, hum?" Sungmin berkata ditengah kenikmatan yang tengah melanda bagian sensitif di dadanya yang sedang dipilin kasar oleh sosok 'Kyu' yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya.

Lelaki tampan yang sudah sebulan berpacaran dengan Sungmin itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakan raut wajah merajuknya ketika 'kegiatan' nya di ganggu oleh sang kekasih.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak dapat 'jatah ku' 1 minggu, Ming. Karena kesibukan kita juga sehingga aku tak bisa menyerangmu! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu menyambar bibir ber-_shape_ M milik Sungmin ketika sang empu bibir terlihat ingin melayangkan protesnya. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin ganas. Seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk melumat bibir mungil kekasih imutnya.

"Mhh.. Cpkkk.. Ahhh~" Kecipak saliva terdengar ditengah kegiatan kedua insan yang tengah memanggut kasar bibir pasangan masing-masing. Sungmin melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun lalu menekan tengkuk kekasihnya. Bermaksud untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Emhh~ Mmhh~"

"Ahh~"

Sungmin mendongkakan kepala ketika Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Lelaki tampan itu menjilati leher putih yang sebentar lagi pasti akan berubah warna.

"Shh~ Enghhh Kyuhh~"

Dengan bibir yang terus menandai leher Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengelus paha Sungmin. Ia menyelipkan tangannya kedalam selangkangan Sungmin kemudian lelaki berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu meremas pelan penis mungil Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan precum. Tak lupa lidah nakal yang sudah berpindah menjilati kedua _nipple_ Sungmin secara bergantian. Membuat namja manis dibawah kungkuhannya hanya bisa mendongkakan kepalanya dan mendesahkan namanya.

"Enghh.. Ouhh.. Kyuhhh~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan semua 'kegiatan' nya, ia memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dan menggesekan kepala juniornya ke rektum berkedut yang sudah minta diisi. "Apa aku boleh memasukannya sekarang, Ming?" Kyuhyun berbicara tepat ditelinga Sungmin, sesekali mengulum telinga itu, berusaha merileks-an kekasih imutnya ini.

"Shh~ Lakukan Kyuh~ Dengan perlahan~"

Kyuhyun memijat pelan juniornya dan menggesekan kepala juniornya ke hole Sungmin, lalu mulai memasukan penis miliknya kedalam hole Sungmin.

"Akhh..."

Terdengar ringisan dari bibir mungil Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun terus berusaha memasukan seluruh penisnya kedalam lubang sempit itu.

"Akhh! Kyuh!" Sungmin berteriak dengan refleks namja manis itu mencengkram kuat punggung Kyuhyun ketika dirinya merasakan penis besar Kyuhyun yang dihentakan kuat oleh sang pemilik. Sehingga membuat dirinya merasakan holenya seperti dirobek dengan benda besar itu.

"Ouhh ming~ kau sempith sekalihh~"

Kyuhyun menyadari kesakitan yang kekasihnya alami. Kyuhyun ingin melakukan tugasnya sebagai seme yang baik (?) Namja bermarga Cho itu melumat lembut bibir sang kekasih tak lupa tangan nakal yang meremas dada Sungmin serta pinggul yang mulai bergerak, menyusuaikan dengan gerakan penisnya yang keluar-masuk dengan perlahan. Berniat untuk membuat Sungmin melayang atas apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini.

"Shhh Mmhh Kyuhh~"

Desahan nikmat mulai terdengar dari bibir Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun berhasil spot didalam holenya.

"Ahh.. hh~" desahan Kyuhyun terdengar bersamaan dengan tautan bibir yang ia lepaskan. Namja tampan itu meletakan kedua telapak tangannya disisi kepala Sungmin dan menggenjot cepat lubang Sungmin kala matanya melihat wajah kekasihnya yang dilanda kenikmatan.

"Ouhh kau sexy mingh~ dan ahhh kenapa hole mu masih s-sempit inihh~"

"Oushhh penismu yang terlalu enghh lebih cepat Kyuhh~ yang terlalu besar untuk hole kuh~ Ouhh akkhh terus disanah Sayangh~"

Kyuhyun menahan cairannya untuk keluar. Ia memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan mengangkat tubuh berisi itu sehingga membuat Sungmin terduduk dipangkuannya dengan penis miliknya yang masih bersarang di rektum Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mermas butt montok Sungmin kala ia merasakan Sungmin mengetatkan hole dan menggerakan butt itu dengan gerakan memutar, sehingga membuat penis Kyuhyun seperti dihisap dan diremas kuat oleh rektum sempit Sungmin.

"Ahh! Shit Lee Sungminhh~"

"Eunghh Kyuh.. aku t-tidakh kuat~"

"Mmhh bersamah sayangh~" Kyuhyun menghisap kuat bahu Sungmin ketika klimaks melanda. Tubuh dipelukannya bergetar pertanda tubuh itu juga didedera kenikmatan yang sama. Kyuhyun mengecup pipi namja manis yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Mmhh.." erangan masih terdengar dari bibir bershape M itu. Sungmin membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung hazel indah milik kekasihnya. Mereka bertatapan lalu berciuman lagi tetapi tidak ada nafsu diciuman mereka kali ini.

"Mhh.. Maaf karna aku mengeluarkannya didalam mu." Setelah melepaskan tautannya, Kyuhyun berbicara dengan mata yang dibuat sendu(?) kepada kekasih imutnya yang tengah terkekeh memandangnya.

"Gwaenchana~ ini malah terasa menyenangkan kala sperma milikmu memenuhi holeku, Kyu~~."Sungmin berucap dengan mata yang dikedipkan. Bermaksud untuk membangunkan Little Cho lagi eoh? Naughty ming!

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin intens lalu pengelihatannya berpindah ke juniornya yang masih bersarang di hole yang terlihat mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin seraya mengatakan "Lee Sungmin! Kau sangat sexy! Kau membuatku ingin melakukan lagi~~~"

Sungmin terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja yang tengah memangkunya ini memang sangat mesum sekaligus polos diwaktu bersamaan! Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan. Tidak ada yang dipendam dan juga tidak ada yang direkayasa. Inilah yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta dengan lelaki yang umurnya sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Tetapi kau harus bekerja, Sayang~" Ucap Sungmin seraya mengelus punggung polos Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang mendadak lesu. "Tsk! Lusa deadline ku, baby! Nanti malam Eunhyuk hyung akan kemari! Aish aku malas sekali~"

Namja manis berumur tigapuluh tiga tahun itu melingkarkan lengannya lagi keleher sang kekasih lalu bergumam. "Haruskan aku membantumu? Aku mempunyai banyak waktu lebih dibanding kau."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan lelaki manis dihadapannya ini. Ia mengelus pipi Sungmin seraya beujar lirih "Maaf karna selalu menyusahkanmu, Min."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengeluarkan junior Kyuhyun dari holenya. Ia berdiri didepan Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang dan sisa sperma Kyuhyun yang mengalir dipaha putih Sungmin.

"_Sexy." Kyuhyun membatin._

"Gwaenchana~ aku juga harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah mengganggumu, Kyu." Sungmin menampilkan senyum manisnya dan berucap kembali. "Ayo kita mandi bersama! Aku akan menggosokan punggungmu! Kajja kajja Kyu~"

Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya. Kekasih imutnya ini mengajaknya mandi bersama? Tentu dirinya tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. "N-ne sayang."

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusul Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu ke kamar mandi. Ia memeluk dari belakang tubuh Sungmin yang telah terguyur air shower lalu mengecup bibir menggoda milik kekasihnya ketika Sungmin menolehnya kepalanya.

"Mmhh~"

_Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Tahun ini aku menginjak umurku yang ke duapuluh dua tahun. Aku adalah seorang penulis baru komik yaoi dan kekasih ku adalah Lee Sungmin. Seperti yang kalian lihst sekarang aku terjerat oleh pesonanya. Kita bertemu 1 bulan yang lalu._

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

.

"Ahh~ terimakasih Tuhan! Kau benar-benar menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, Kyu" Pria bertubuh tambun yang diketahui adalah bos dari Kyuhyun memperlihatkan raut wajah bahagia ketika ia membolak-balik kertas didalam map biru karena salah 1 karyawan terbaiknya telah menyelesaikan tulisan yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Ah ini begitu bagus, Kyuhyun-ah. Hanya jangan membuatku lagi lain kali, arraseo?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya berujar "Ah.. Mianhae, Shindong hyung. Aku akan melakukan lebih baik lain waktu."

"Hahaha ne ne. Aku benar-benar ingin mentraktir mu minum teh, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan ini segera. Mianhaeyo."

"Aish Gwaenchana hyung. Cepatlah cetak itu." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Kau naiklah ke kantin dan pesan sesuatu dibawah namaku." Lelaki tambun itu berujar sebentar lalu melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ne Hyung~ Gomawo."

.

.

Kyuhyun membidik suatu objek dari atas gedung kantornya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum ketika melihat hasil bidikannya.

"Bukankah kau Cho Kyuhyun? Penulis komik yang terkenal itu?" Suara lembut seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun. Namja yang terkenal dengan evil smirk itu menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara dan obisiannya menemukan pemandangan indah berupa wajah seseorang.

Namja indah itu melanjutkan suaranya. "Aku sudah sering melihat fotomu dimajalah dan aku juga membaca komikmu. Aku adalah penggemarmu." Dan sosok itu mengibaskan poninya. Ia memandang pemandangan keluar gedung yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul.

Sosok manis itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya telah membuat lelaki tampan di hadapannya membeku.

"Pemandangan dari atas sini sangat cocok untuk mengambil gambar."

_Dia sangat menarik ketika ia memintaku untuk meminum teh dengannya. Aku.. Aku hanya tak bisa menolak.. Jadi, kita keluar bersama untuk meminum teh._

.

.

"Eh? Kau adalah Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menatap namja manis itu tak percaya. "Kita bekerja dibidang yang sama! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku sedari tadi? Aish"

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun dan ia menjawab "Mianhae~"

Kyuhyun masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya. "Aku selalu berfikir kau adalah penulis wanita..."

Namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya. dirinya bosan mendengar penuturan orang-orang yang mengiranya adalah perempuan. "Orang-orang memang sering menyangka diriku adalah yeoja."

_Lee Sungmin adalah seorang penulis komik dewasa. Berkat sentuhan sensitive dan penggambaran plot yang erotis, ia memiliki banyak penggemar berat._

"Aku selalu terinspirasi dari karyamu."Kyuhyun berucap kembali serta mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin, memandang Sungmin heran. "Err tapi tunggu.. berapa umur mu?"

Sungmin mengedipkan mata kearah Kyuhyun, mencolek dagu Kyuhyun seraya berujar "Kira-Kira berapa umurku menurutmu, hem?"

Kyuhyun menampakkan raut berfikir. "Well, aku membaca karyamu ketika aku masih junior high school. Berarti umurmu..." Kyuhyun melototkan matanya. "Tiga puluh dua tahun? Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti itu..."

Sungmin tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun. "Jeongmal? Kkk apakah kau mempunyai waktu? Aku ingin mentraktirmu meminum beer."

Kyuhyun jelas saja tidak bisa menolak ketika ia disuguhkan senyuman manis dari Lee Sungmin. Ia menganggukan kepalanya lalu berujar.. "Ah.. Okay.."

.

.

"Hyung, aku minta 1 gelas beer lagi!" Sungmin berteriak kepada ahjussi penjual beer. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat ahjussi mengacungkan jempol kearahnya.

"Aku tidak kuat minum terlalu banyak, Sungmin-ssi. Aku hik tidak kuat~" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan wajah frustasi karena meminum beer terlalu banyak.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala yang tadi tertunduk. Lelaki tampan itu menatap foxy eyes milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun heran, kenapa dirinya tak bisa memindahkan pandangannya kearah lain? Seakan foxy itu tenngah mengunci pandangannya.

_Ia adalah seorang pria. Tetapi ia begitu cantik._

.

.

Setelah acara mabuk-mabukan, Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke apartemennya. Karena ia sendiri tak tahu dimana namja tampan ini tinggal.

"Lee Sungmin~ Aku menyukaimu~" Kyuhyun terus merancau seperti orang gila ketika Sungmin merangkul dirinya untuk masuk ke apartemen mewah milik Sungmin.

"Aigoo berat sekali. Ne ne~" Dengan tubuh yang kesusahan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus berusaha menuntun Kyuhyun untuk masuk. "Ayo buka sepatu mu Kyu. Kita masuk.."

"Enghh.."

Brak

.

Ketika Kyuhyun ingin membuka sepatu, kakinya tersandung dan menyebabkan tubuhnya limbung dan tidak sengaja menarik tubuh Sungmin sehingga membuat tubuhnya jatuh dengan tubuh Sungmin yang terjatuh diatasnya.

"M-Mianhae." Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara. Ia membuka matanya yang terpejam lalu melihat mata indah Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya.

"_Apa aku sudah gila? Bukankah ia terlihat cantik? Bahkan lebih cantik daripada wanita."_

Sungmin memejamkan mata lalu memeluk tubuh tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak. entah keberanian dari mana, Kyuhyun membalikan keadaan dan membuat tubuh kurusnya menindih tubuh berisi milik Sungmin.

"K-Kyuhyun-Ssi."

Seperti orang tuli, Kyuhyun mengabaikan suara Sungmin. Lelaki pecinta game itu memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam baju yang Sungmin pakai lalu meraba intens tonjolan sensitive yang ada di dada Sungmin. Dengan bibir yang tidak berhenti menciumi leher putih Sungmin.

"Enghh.. Cho... Kyuhyun.."

.

.

Diatas kasur king size milik Sungmin mereka melakukan percintaan yang begitu erotis. Bibir yang saling memanggut dan tangann yang meraba sesekali meremas bagian tubuh lawan mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin berjongkok tepat didepan selangkangan Kyuhyun. Tangan halusnya mengelus penis besar Kyuhyun yang mulai ereksi. Ia menjilati penis besar itu sesekali menggigit ujung penis Kyuhyun. Dan tangan yang meremas balls Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeras.

"Ouhh nikmathh~" Desahan suara bass itu terus terdengar kala penisnya terus dikulum,digigit dan dihisap Sungmin.

.

Mereka terus memuaskan satu sama lain. Desahan nikmat terus terdengar sepanjang malam dari kamar seorang penulis terkenal. Lee Sungmin. Sepertinya tidak ada yang ini mengakhiri 'permainan' ini terbukti dari berbagai macam gaya sex yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

Kicauan burung terdengar ketika matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya. Lelaki tampan dengan keadaan telanjang diatas kasur itu mulai membiasakan sinar keemasan yang mulai masuk kedalam obisiannya. Ia tersentak ketika ia menyadari apa yang terjadi semalam antara dirinya dan Lee Sungmin yang baru saja ia kenal!

Kyuhyun menduduki tubuhnya dan memegangi kepalanya.

_Kita melakukannya dipertemuan pertama kita._

"Morning Kyuhyun-Ssi, kau sudah bangun?" kyuhyun sedikit terjengkit ketika suara lembut seseorang mengintrupsi lamunannya. "Apakah kau ingin kopi, hum?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens. Ia berdiri dan berlari kearah Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, jadilah pacarku!" ucap Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya masih telanjang.

"_Apa yang aku katakan? Oh aku sudah gila sudah gilaaaa." Batin Kyuhyun._

Sungmin menunjukan raut kagetnya tapi beberapa detik kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum atas pernyataan Kyuhyun dan menjawab. "Sure! Aku tidak mempunyai kekasih, sekarang."

Lelaki bermarga Cho itu melongo tak percaya atas jawaban Sungmin. "n-ne? Jeongmalyo?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne Kyunnie~ Keundae..." Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kyuhyun lalu berucap kembali "Kenapa kau tak memakai celana hum?"

Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangannya kearah paling selatan tubuhnya. Dan ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak memakai apapun, ia segera menutupi bagian tersensitive tubuhnya itu.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Namja manis berumur kepala tiga itu makin merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi penis besar yang sudah memuaskannya tadi malam. Menempatkan wajahnya sangat dekat kewajah Kyuhyun. Dia menggoda kekasih barunya "Atau kau ingin melakukannya lagi?"

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah mendengar kata-kata sang kekasih dan ketika bibir mungil Sungmin mulai mengecup bibir tebalnya. Mereka memulai ronde baru yang entah kapan akan selesai.

.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

Ini Goodbye FF (?) Spesial yang aku buat untuk readerku tercinta.

ini remake dari manga yaoi favorite ku (?)

Gimana gimana? Mesum ye? Wkwk

maaf banget kalo berantakan, aku ga edit ini. soalnya udah cape banget dikejar waktu.

Part keduanya udah diketik sih tinggal dipublish.

Mau liat respon kalian dulu :p diharapkan tidak ada siders disini kalau mau dilanjut /ceritanya ngancem/ wkwkwkwkwk

Enggalah enggalah~review seikhlasnya ya~

Terakhir, anak baik pasti memberika review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sensitive Pornograph Remake**

**.**

**Author : Debby**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Lenght : Twoshot!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, NC! Typo(s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

**ps : coba baca sampai bawah-bawahnyaa dulu ya. Ada beberapa pemberitahuan (?) dan biar tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita (?)**

.

.

**enJoy**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu.. Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersadar akan lamunannya ketika indra pendengarannya mendengar suara lembut yang berasal dari _namja_ yang sudah 1 bulan menjadi kekasihnya. _Namja_ dengan umur duapuluh dua tahun itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap _namja_ manis yang sedang memandangnya dengan lembaran-lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin seraya meletakan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dimeja yang berada disampingnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin tetapi senyumnya langsung berganti dengan raut wajah 'tak enak' untuk kekasihnya.

"Ah _gomawo_ baby. Eunhyuk _hyung_ dan aku bisa menyelesaikan sisanya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, ne? Maaf karna selalu merepotkan mu~."

"Aish, _gwaenchana_ Kyunnie~ aku senang bisa membantumu.. Kalau begitu aku pulang, ne?" Sungmin memunggungi Kyuhyun dan mulai memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas miliknya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti kala _namja_ manis itu merasakan lengan besar sang kekasih memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Mingh~" Kyuhyun meraba_ junior_ mungil Sungmin dan menciumi tengkuk Sungmin, membuat tubuh berisi sang kekasih lemas karna perlakuannya.

"Kyuh.. Kau tak bisa melakukannya sekarang! Kau tidak ada waktu lagi, Sayang.. Kau harus-"

"Tapi aku sudah tegang, Mingh~"

Protes Sungmin terhenti ketika mendengar suara merajuk sang kekasih. Kekasih kekanakannya ini memasukan tangan besar itu kedalam celana Sungmin serta tangan satunya yang meremas dada Sungmin. Membuat desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir ber_shape M_ milik Sungmin "Shh~ Enghhh~"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung menangkap wajah horny Kyuhyun. Pria bermarga Lee itu menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat _little cho_ telah bangun dari tidurnya.

Penulis dengan wajah super manis ini membalikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menduduki Kyuhyun ke kursi terdekat sedangkan _namja_ manis ini merendahkan tubuhnya, menempatkan wajah manisnya didepan selangkangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai membuka resleting celana Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan _little cho_ yang sejak tadi minta dimanjakan.

"Mingh~"

"Aku suka mendengar suara mu, Kyu~ mendesahlah untuk ku~" Sungmin berkata dengan bibir yang menciumi tiap sisi benda panjang yang ada digenggamannya. Kemudian lidahnya menjilati ujung penis Kyuhyun dengan lubang kecil yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan _precum_, sesekali menggigit junior itu gemas.

"Engh mmh.."

Sungmin mulai memasukan penis Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya. Ia jilati dan kulum penis tersebut dan membuat sang empu penis (?) mendesah nikmat menyebut namanya.

"Shh mingh lebih dalam dan cepath.."

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Sungmin menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan. _Namja_ berwajah tidak sesuai umur itu memasukan seluruh junior Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya. Sungmin menghisap kuat penis Kyuhyun yang semakin menegang. Tak lupa tangan lihai yang meremas _balls _Kyuhyun, membuat cairan menyenangkan kesukaannya menumpuk di ujung penis Kyuhyun. Seakan dipaksa untuk keluar.

"Mmmh~mmhh.."

"Ming..Akuh.. tak kuat.. Shh!" bersamaan dengan desahan panjang milik Kyuhyun, _namja_ tampan itu mengeluarkan sperma miliknya kewajah manis Sungmin yang terlihat senang menerima cairan itu di wajahnya.

"Ahh. Hh.. hh.. Tissue Tissue!" Sembari mengatur nafas, Kyuhyun mengambil tissue yang berada didekatnya dan mengelap wajah manis yang dipenuhi _sperma_ milik Sungmin dengan gemetar.

"_M-mianhae_, Ming.. Karna telah mengotori wajahmu.." Kyuhyun terus membersihkan _sperma_ diwajah dan sedikit dirambut kekasihnya.

Sungmin bersemu mendapatkan perlakuan dari Kyuhyun. Seumur hidup, tak ada yang memperlakukannya 'seperti ini'.

"Kau baik sekali, Kyu~" ucap Sungmin seraya menampiilkan senyum manisnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu membalas ucapan Sungmin. "_Aniyo_.. membersihkan sperma ku yang ada diwajah mu, itu normal.."

Yang mau tak mau membuat senyum Sungmin makin mengembang.

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik, hm?" Sungmin berkata seraya membuka pintu bercat biru diapartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun cengengesan lalu menjawab. "kk~ nee.. _Gomawo_ Ming~ hati-hati dijalan_, arraseo_? Setelah aku menyelesaikan ini, aku akan ke apartemen mu.. apa boleh?"

Anggukan kepala terlihat kepala sosok manis itu sebelum sosok manis tersebut melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

Senyuman yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun tidak terlihat lagi ketika Sungmin meninggalkan apartemennya. Kyuhyun menduduki lagi pantatnya dan mengumpat kepada kertas-kertas yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Ah _ne_.. Sebaiknya aku cepat—cepat menyelesaikan kalian bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin ku.."

Kyuhyun baru ingin mengerjakan pekerjaannya kalau saja tak ada suara bel yang menghentikan kegiatannya. Kyuhyun berlari kearah pintu, berharap Sungmin kembali untuk bermain dengannya.

"Sung-"

Pintu terbuka dengan menampilkan wajah seseorang yang sangat Kyuhyun kenali. Wajah Kyuhyun kembali masam ketika melihat siapa tamunya.

"Yo! Aku datang untuk membantumu, Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Ahh ternyata Cuma kau, Eunhyuk _hyung_."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan Kyuhyun? Seperti tidak senang kalau dirinya datang.

"Mwo? Cuma?! Ya _magnae_! Aku datang kesini untuk membantu mu, setan." Eunhyuk berucap sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk keapartemen _dongsaeng_ kurang ajarnya ini.

"_Ne ne_ Hyung.. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu. _Deadline_ nya adalah lusa. Aku meminta tolong kepada mu, _Hyung_~"

Eunhyuk berdecak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Sialan! Kau tahu cara untuk memanfaatkan seseorang, _magnae_!" umpatnya sambil melihat-lihat kertas yang ada dimeja Kyuhyun "Eh? Kau membaca karya Lee Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Eunhyuk sedang membolak-balik lembaran demi lembaran karya kekasihnya.

"Hm.." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Orang ini benar-benar keren! Kita tidak pernah berpikir kalau _yeoja_ akan menggambar ini." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang sedang memperhatikan 'pasangan yuri' yang melakukan ciuman panas dalam komik tersebut.

"_Semua orang berfikir kalau dirinya adalah yeoja.." Batin Kyuhyun_

"Tetapi aku dengar dari orang lain kalau Lee Sungmin adalah orang yang sangat murahan." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar apa yang Eunhyuk ucapkan.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Eunhyuk menutup komik yang ada ditangannya lalu menduduki dirinya disebuah kursi. "Orang-orang bilang dia seperti _'slut'_ yang akan melakukan _sex_ dengan setiap orang yang mengajaknya." Lalu Eunhyuk berucap kembali "Mereka bilang karya Lee Sungmin tidak ada yang bagus. Tetapi komik-komiknya tetap dicetak karna Lee Sungmin bersedia untuk 'tidur' dengan penerbit. Itu menunjukan kalau Lee Sungmin adalah wanita yang jelek kan? Buktinya ia tak pernah tampil didepan publik. Kk aku jadi ingin mencoba gimana rasa vagina Lee Sungmin yang sudah berulang kali dimasuki banyak orang."

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja dihadapannya sosok kurus yang ada disebrangnya. "Berhenti berbicara seperti itu, Lee Hyukjae atau kau akan mati!"

Eunhyuk terjengkit mendengar itu.

"YA! Apa ada yang salah?!"

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada apa dengan dongsaengnya ini?

.

.

.

Suara petir terdengar sangat nyaring (?) sepertinya akan terjadi hujan deras malam ini. Membuat semua orang memilih untuk bermesraan dengan kasur dan selimut mereka. Tapi tampaknya langit yang mendung dan petir yang terus bersahut-sahutan tak berartii untuk _namja_ yang sedang memencet _bell_ apartemen kekasihnya.

.

Dering _bell_ membuat lelaki manis menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang mencorat-coret kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu, membuka pintu bercat coklat tersebut lalu melihat sosok tampan yang baru ia lihat 1 jam yang lalu.

"Kyu? Kau datang begitu cepat. Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mu?" sungmin bertanya dengan kaki yang ingin ia langkahkan kearah kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya.

"Eoh.. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

Ucapak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menyerit. Pria berpipi gembul itu merasakan ada yang berbeda dari suara kekasihnya dan membuat Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Lapar? Aku bisa memasak sesuatu untukmu.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, menunggu jawaban kekasihnya. Tetapi kekasihnya ini malah bertanya hal sangat membuatnya kaget.

"Ming, apakah benar kau akan 'tidur' dengan siapapun yang memintamu?"

Hening beberapa saat.

_Foxy_ indah sungmin mulai berair. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab.

"Itu.. benar.."

Suara petir terdengar menggelegar. Membuat suasana diapartemen mewah Sungmin semakin menegangkan.

"Tetapi.. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling aku inginkan.." Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Lelaki tampan itu meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin sebelum berkata. "Tidak ada bedanya! Pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi mainan mu!"

"_A-aniya_! Kyuhyun-ah!" sungmin terus berteriak, berharap Kyuhyun akan berhenti dan mendengar penjelasannya.

"Mainan? Itu terlalu kasar, Kyuhyun-ah.." bersamaan dengan suara lirih Sungmin, air mata Sungmin telah keluar dari _foxy eyes_ itu.

.

.

.

Terlihat sosok tampan yang sudah basah kuyup sedang menduduki ayunan (?) Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi dengan bekas jejak air mata yang terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Aku memang masih seperti anak kecil.." Gumam sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya menghadap langit gelap yang terus mengeluarkan hujan. Seakan langit juga mengerti atas prasaannya saat ini. _Namja_ tampan itu bergumam kembali "Apa yang tadi aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku tak berbicara seperti itu, tapi..."

.

Kyuhyun mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat kearahnya. Kyuhyun tersentak menatap wajah manis yang tengah tersenyum sedih kearahnya. "M-ming."

Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya ketiang yang tak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap sendu kekasihnya yang seakan tak mempedulikannya. Lalu Sungmin berdehem pelan sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Ini mungkin sudah terlambat untuk memberitahu mu. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang sedang berpacaran denganku saat ini hanya kau, Kyuhyun ah." Mata _namja_ manis itu terpejam menerawang jauh ke masa dimana ia berganti-ganti pasangan. Helaan nafas terdengar dari sosok manis itu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau mungkin tidak ingin mendengar ini , tetapi.. dari semua orang yang pernah aku kencani, mereka semua mengganggapku awalnya adalah _yeoja_. Dan mereka berkata "oh, kau adalah seorang _namja_.." Ketika mereka tahu aku adalah _namja_. Apakah kau tak berfikir itu sangat menyakiti ku?" air mata mulai mengalir dari _foxy_ indah Sungmin. "Aku selalu berakting baik-baik saja ketika mereka berbicara seperti itu. Mereka akan meninggalkan ku setelah kita melakukan sex. Mereka menyebut diri mereka normal.."

Kyuhyun melirik tubuh Sungmin yang sedang membelakanginya.

"_Aku fikir aku mengerti kenapa..." Batin Kyuhyun._

Sungmin membuka suara kembali dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh kemasalalunya "Hal itu memang membuatku terlihat seperti seorang _'slut'_ tapi.. aku hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaan." Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari foxy indah Sungmin.

"Tetapi kepadamu, awalnya aku jatuh cinta dengan karyamu terlebih dulu. Dan ketika pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa sangat gugup dan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Suara serak Sungmin terus terdengar, sepertinya namja manis ini tak ingin membuat kekasihnya makiin salah paham. "Tapi pada akhirnya aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendekatimu, Kyu"

"Kau tak terlihat gugup saat itu." Kyuhyun mulai menyangkal pernyataan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak merasakan Sungmin yang gugup ketika pertama kali berkenalan dengannya. Malah terlihat yang sedang menggodanya ketika pertemuan pertama mereka.

Air mata Sungmin semakin mengalir dari sudut matanya ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Seakan Kyuhyun memang tak mempercayainya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya lalu berujar kembali. "Memang.. tetapi aku bertindak seperti itu agar aku tak terlihat gugup dihadapanmu. Coba kau berpikir apa pantas penulis novel dewasa seperti ku bertindak gugup didepan lelaki yang baru aku kenal? Bukankah akan terlihat aneh? Aku berusaha menutupi itu, Kyuhyun-ah.. Hiks.."

Sungmin menutup wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh air mata dan air hujan sekaligus. Tangisan pilu semakin terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai iba. Ternyata sosok dewasa dihadapannya ini sangatlah rapuh.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya lalu mulai berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin seraya berujar. "_Gwaenchana_ ming. Bagaimana pun kehidupanmu dulu, tak usah dipikirkan lagi." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan iingin memberitahu kepada namja manis ini kalau dirinya akan menerima Sungmin apa adanya.

"K-yuhyun-ah..."

"Stt.. _Gwaenchana_~ Hmm.. pelukanmu terasa sangat menyenangkan, Ming.. Aku ingin bersama mu dan menemani mu untuk selamanya." Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyuhyun menyambar bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya dengan lembut seakan ingin meyakinkan namja manis ini dengan niat tulusnya.

"Mhh.. Kyuhh.." Lenguhan Sungmin terdengar ketika Kyuhyun menekan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

Seakan bulan menjadi saksi percintaan tulus kedua insan ini. Dikasur _king size_ milik Sungmin, mereka berdua melakukan hal yang sering mereka lakukan, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena semua kesalahpadam yang terjadi sebelumnya sudah menemukan titik temu, kyuhyun meminta Sugmin untuk melupakan segala yang terjadi dimasalalu Sungmin. Dan mereka berdua akan membuka lembaran baru. Kyuhyun pun akan mencintai Sungmin dengan tulus dan tak akan membuka tentang masalalu Sungmin.

Sosok manis bertubuh berisi itu tengah bersandar dipunggung kasur dengan tubuh yang sudah bertelanjang bulat dan ada sosok lain yang sedang menjilati perut bawahnya.

"uhh Kyuh.." Sungmin memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan melanda bagian tersensitivenya. Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun ketika kekasihnya ini menghisap kuat _junior_ mungilnya yang sedang berereksi hebat.

"Ouhh.. Lebih cepat Sayangh.." Desahan nikmat terdengar kala Kyuhyun mengulum junior mungil itu dengan gerakan cepat. Tak lupa tangan nakal yang meremas gemas _ball_s Sungmin.

"Enghh Kyuh.. aku tak tahan lagihh~" mendengar desahan Sungmiin yang begitu menikmati kulumannya, Kyuhyun terus mengoral penis Sungmin sampai ia merasa_ junior_ milik kekasihnya berkedut hebat.

"Ahh.. Akhh.. Akuhh.." Cairan itu keluar dari lubang penis Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam lalu menatap kekasih tampannya yang sedang menelan sperma nya dengan tersenyum.

Sambil mengatur nafasnya. Namja manis itu terus menatap dan mengelus surai kecoklatatan sang kekasih lalu ikut tersenyum.

.

Mereka berciuman kembali dan saling meraba tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Kyuhyun meraba tubuh berisi Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin mengelus lembut _junior_ Kyuhyun yang seakan menantang untuk memasukinya.

"Engh Mingh.. Mhh~"

"Mhh.. Cpk.. Ahh~" benang _saliva_ terihat ketika keduanya melepaskan tautannya. Sungmin menunggingkan tubuhnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun lalu berkata "Cepat masuki akuh Kyuh.."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah ketika dirinya melihat pemandangan yang sungguh _sexy_ dihadapannya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan diri ke Sungmin lalu mengarahkan juniornya ke hole berkedut Sungmin. Ia mengocok sebentar penis kebanggaannya sebelum memasukan _little Cho_ kerektum merah muda kesukaanya.

"Akhh.. Shh.." Rintihan keduanya terdengar ketika Kyuhyun terus berusaha memasukan benda besarnya kedalam Sungmin yang sempit (?) bedanya, rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin dan rintihan nikmat yang terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Shh.. Tahan sebentar sayanghh.." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih. Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya sehingga membuat dadanya menyentuh punggung Sungmin lalu meremas dada Sungmin dari belakang sesekali mencubit pelan dua tonjolan merah muda kesukaannya. Jangan lupakan pinggul yang bergerak memasuki seluruh kejantannya ke 'dalam' Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Sungmin melengguh keras kala namja manis itu merasakan sakit sekaligus kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya.

.

"Ouhh terus pilin nipple ku seperti itu Kyuhh.." Rintihan sakit sudah sepenuhnya tak terdengar lagi dari bibir Sungmin. Berganti dengan desahan meminta kepada sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggul perlahan, berusaha tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin. Ia ingin membuat Sungmin melayang bersamanya.

"Ouhh.. yeah.. Disituh Kyuhhh.. Enghh.."

"Disini babyhh?"

"Akhh! Yeah yeah disitu sayanghh Ahhh~"

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal empuk miliknya kala penis besar Kyuhyun menyentuh telak _spot_ didalam _hole_nya. Sungmin seperti melayang ketika semua bagian tersensitive tubuhnya dijamah oleh Kyuhyun. _Hole_ yang diisi penuh _junior_ Kyuhyun, punggung yang tengah dikecupi sesekali dihisap yang ia yakini akan meninggalkan tanda keunguan disana dan kedua _nipple_nya yang sedang dipilin dan dicubit pelan oleh nakal sang kekasih. Serasa Sungmin benar-benar berada disurga dunia.

"Ouhh mingh! Kenapa kau selaluh nikmath~"

"Mmhh.. Aku ingin keluar, K-yuhh.. Akhh Ahh~"

"Ngh aku juga.. tetapih ouhh sialann. Nikmat sekalihh~ tetapi, klimaks sambil menatapmuhh engh." Bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun memberhentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Namja tampan itu membalik tubuh Sungmin sehingga membuat tubuh berisi kekasihnya itu terlentang pasrah.

Dengan mata sayu dan wajah yang memerah, lalu keringat yang membuat Sungmin makin terlihat sexy . tak lupa selangkangan yang dilebarkan memperlihatkan ujung penis Kyuhyun yang masih bersarang direktum berkedut yang mengeluarkan cairan-cairan bening. Membuat semuanya bertambah erotis.

"Enghh.. Kyuh lanjutkanh..~" Sungmin memeluk erat punggung Kyuhyun dan dengan nakalnya mengetatkan single hole sempit yang membuat Kyuhyun makin blingsatan menerima itu.

"Shith! Lee Sungminh!" Umpat Kyuhyun sebelum namja mesum itu menggenjot kuat lubang Sungmin.

"Enghh Akhh~ akuh ingin keluarhh Kyuhhh~"

"Bersama sayanghh akhh.."

Bersamaan dengan hujaman ujung junior kyuhyun pada spot Sungmin, mereja berdua mencapai puncak surga dunia. Deru nafas keduanya terdengar saling bersahutan. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah memerah sang kekasih lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening sang kekasih. Mengecup sayang kening indah itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya ketika ia merasakan tidak ada tubuh gembul disampingnya. Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan mengelilingi apartemen megah itu untuk mencari sang pemilik.

"Ming.. Sungmin ah?" Kyuhyun terus memanggil nama Sungmin sebelum dirinya melihat lampu dapur masih menyala.

"Apa Sungmin ada disana?" Batin Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kala ia melihat siluent sang kekasih tengan duduk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas dihadapan lelaki manis itu, sesekali Sungmin memijat dahinya untuk menghilangkan pening dan ngantuk yang melanda.

"Aku selalu berfikir kapan Sungmin melakukan pekerjaannya. Apakah ia selalu mengerjakan keras pekerjaannya saat aku tak ada disisinya? Kita selalu bertemu kapanpun aku mau. Aku kira itu berarti Sungmin sangat mencintai ku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kala memikirkan betapa Sungmin mencintainya. Kekehan terus terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menolehkan kepala ketika mendengar kekehan seseorang. Ia melihat kekasih mesumnya tengah tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Kyu, sudah bangun? Apa kau ingin kopi, hm?"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk dan mendekatkan diri ketubuh sang kekasih. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk memijat bahu Sungmin lalu berujar "Kau tetaplah disini, Ming. Aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kita."

Sungmin melongo mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Kekasih mesumnya ingin memasak untuknya? Apa dirinya tak salah dengar?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pijatannya dibahu Sungmin dan menempatkan tubuhnya dihadapan Sungmin.

"Tenang saja ming! Aku akan melayani mu hari ini. Kau hanya harus berfokus dengan pekerjaan mu, ne?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin dan mau tak mau membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum kalah melihat senyum kekanakan sang kekasih.

"_Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae, Lee Sungmin."_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hai ini chapter end nya kk lama ya? Maaf banget dari hari jumat aku udah berusaha buat post tapi gabisa login ke ffn karna servernya error. Jadilah sekarang baru bisa post. Maaf udah buat nunggu lama ne~

Nah aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang menurut ku harus djawab.

Q: ini remake dari anime apa.

A: ini remake dari anime dengan judul sama, sensitive pornograph. Sensitive pornograph ini juga ada 3 versi (setau aku) aku cuma pernah liat videonya sama baca online disalah 1 situs. Kalo bukan fujoshi akut, disarankan jangan nonton ini soalnya bahaya (?)

Q: Kenapa ini dinamain goodbye FF? Apa author akan berhenti nulis?

A: hahaha aku gaya aja sih pake nama goodbye ff (?) kan kalo di korea ada tuh ya goodbye stage abis itu ada comeback stage (?) nah aku maksudnya juga mau gitu xD aku hanya akan hiatus sampe bulan februari ko. Hiatus disini juga ga berhenti nulis sepenuhnya. Aku gaakan buat FF baru sampe bulan februari, tapi bakal lanjut FF fall for you aja.

Q: Kenapa hiatus?

A: Aku ini mahasiswi di semester yang sedang rawan rawannya (?) jadi aku harus fokus sama kegiatan kampus sampe bulan februari. Tapi aku janji bakal balik secepatnya ko dan membuat FF mesum kyumin lagi bahahaha

Q: Aku kaya kenal penulisan mu thor. Apa kamu author lama dengan pen name baru?

A: Jinjja? Aku author baru ko kkk mungkin Cuma sama aja (?)

Q: Cuma bisa buat FF mesum? Gabisa buat FF yang lebih bermoral?

A: Bikin FF mesum juga kreatif kali HAHAHA yaelah namanya juga fanfiction, Why So Serious? Basher always bash. Jadi terserah mau anggep gua mesum, gabermoral atau apakek.

Udah ah cuap-cuapnya kkk MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA REVIEW YANG KALIAN KASIH. AKU NGAKAK SENDIRI BACANYAAAA. BUAT SIDER JUGA MAKASIH YA.

SEE U NEXT TIME JOYERDEULLL

Contact me on twitter: at mingpouty mention for followback ya. aku ga gigit ko whahaha

Terakhir, anak baik pasti memberikan review ;)


End file.
